Iidastar
Iidastar (Japanese: 飯田スター) is the best ship ever. It is the ship between DaEpicFirestar and Tenya Iida or Kenton. Current status: Basically canon but RIP Kenton Origin It first started on October 31, 2017, when she said "TENYA IIDA IS KINDA HOT" on an Embarrassing confessions page. After that, on the night of May 9 and 10 in 2018, she had a dream that sparked her Iida love and turned her mad for that boy. No one knows what it is yet, but she's making an animation of it since she can remember it vividly. She decided not to tell her subscribers that the "best thing ever" was an Iida video until August 22, 2018, in a Tenya Iida channel takeover, that was gone wrong due to Robbie Rotten's death. She has dropped hints at the event earlier and called him her husbando (after the dream!). She kissed a poster of Tenya Iida in another video, due to both strong urge of doing so and fan votes. (She has kissed him more tho). She finished her 3D Print of him. It is polished. She recently finished an animation of the dream. See below. Week of Iidastar is May 4-May 10 with Iidastar day on May 10. The official song The official video The official animation EVERY FORESHADOWING EVER Below is a WIP list of every piece of foreshadowing to Iidastar's endgame. (NOTE: It's still fanon!) * https://mixels-lucky-screenshots.wikia.com/wiki/Embarrassing_confessions?diff=prev&oldid=23174 (10/31/17) * http://i68.tinypic.com/11udaj9.jpg (12/4/17) (A YEAR LATER SHE N E E D S IT. SUCH REGRET NOT BUY) * http://i66.tinypic.com/ejiqns.jpg (2/25/18) * http://i65.tinypic.com/2rqg5yp.png (5/10/18) (IT BEGINS) * IidaLore (July-August 2018) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NP0ny2R-BZ8 and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUsqPvFyUfA (8/22/18) (READ DESCRIPTION) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujiy6un6n4M (11/10/2018) (DONE BECAUSE OF URGE AND DARE) * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvbjFWEYNKKgsI6VTZBRFNQ/community?lb=Ugyxjh5iuWDI5zqvMpt4AaABCQ (December 2018) * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvbjFWEYNKKgsI6VTZBRFNQ/community?lb=Ugx0SLZWFx7z9OdAbSF4AaABCQ (December 2018) (FANS CONFIRM IIDASTAR) * * http://i64.tinypic.com/2l9m98y.jpg (1/17/19) THE SPREAD 2K19 * Let's spread Iidastar. ** SUB TO DAEPICFIRESTAR. ** STOP SLEEPING ON TENYA IIDA. *** DO BOTH FOR BEST RESULTS! THE SCHOOL PROM TENYA IIDA AND DAEPICFIRESTAR FOR PROM KING AND QUEEN Other * An alternative ship name is IiStar. * It is better than Tenchako because Izuku Midoriya exists, same with Todomomo. Plus Daepi has a thing for tall, handsome, sweet, smart, buff, caring, kind-hearted boys with dark blue hair and glasses and blue eyes. ** Ochako is a friend of Tenya, not a girlfriend. Know the difference. *** Same with Deku. Friend, not a boyfriend. **** AND TODOROKI AND MEI AND EVERYONE ELSE! * It can be considered a religion. **My history teacher told me of three ways that it can be a religion: Belief, Behavior, Belonging ***Belief: Tenya Iida is the best boi ever. He is also the best anime character and DaEpicFirestar is his girlfriend. ***Behaviour: Drawing Iidastar fanart, writing fanfic, subbing to DaEpicFirestar, stealing memes, etc ***Belinging: The DaEpicFirestar YouTube channel, DaepiClan discord *** Therefore Iidastar is a religion and the motto is Iidastar endgame. * the ship name was made by Kamren C * A misspelling of the ship name is Lidstar ** L WORD JOKES INTENSIFY Category:Ships Category:Valid Category:Tenya Iida Category:Religion